


Hiccups

by Terfluous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfluous/pseuds/Terfluous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has the hiccups - Gerard tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how it's probably really cheesy and predictable. Whatever. It's a fluff drabble. Prompt is the title.

Frank was pissed. Yes. He'd spent the entire day swallowing glasses of water upside down, and holding his breath, and nothing was working. There was a small period where he'd thought they'd finally gone away. He was in the middle of telling a joke to his band mates and they laughed. Not at the punch line. No. But hell, _even Mikey_ was laughing at the retarded _HICK_ noise he made as they came back.

So he went outside to sulk. He sat down on the front steps in the flickering porch light and let out what he hoped would be a long sigh, though was rudely interrupted by yet another hiccup. Smoking seemed like a perfectly fine idea until he'd taken his second drag in a rush - involuntarily - and he almost choked to death. So now he couldn't even smoke. Fuck this shit. He felt himself deflate as he watched the rest of his cigarette burn it's self out. 

Before he got too bored of watching the ash getting slowly whisked away by the night breeze, he heard the door open and shut softly. He didn't bother to turn around. Gerard sat down beside him, with this curious little look on his face. Frank tried to hold his petulant expression, but hiccuped again, eliciting a giggle out of Gerard. Frank hated him.

"Shut up" He crossed his arms moodily and shifted away from Gerard.

"Sorry Frankie" he hears him voice and move closer. Frank doesn't move albeit continues to hiccup. After a while Gerard gingerly puts a hand on his stiff shoulder and says "You know there's cures for hiccups"

Frank turns around at this, frowning, "I've tried them all."

"Really?" Gerard has that weird look on his face again, looking at Frank through his messy black fringe. If Frank wasn't pissed, he'd think it was adorable. But he's pissed - so it looks downright suspicious. 

"Well not all, but it's not like I can give myself a fright." He admits. Gerard smiles. Frank narrows his eyes. Definitely suspicious.

"I could give you a fright" Gerard says all nonchalant, and Frank thinks his eyes are so narrow they might as well be shut. Frank snorts, and then regrets it because snorting and hiccups do not end well.

"Whatever. You don't scare me Gee." Frank dismisses him, turning away to look at the streetlamp on the other side of the road ahead of them.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

There's this silence hanging around them now, and Frank's not sure if it feels resigned or like impending doom. Frank shrugs and hiccups. It's not like Gerard could ever scare him, right? What's he going to do – turn into the _Thriller_ monster? A small smile tugs at his lips as he thinks of Gerard dancing to _Thriller_. 

He's just about to ask Gerard if he could do it for his birthday present - jokingly of course, because he has better things to ask for - when Gerard lunges at him, pushing him to the painted wood of the porch so suddenly that the wind is knocked out of him. He doesn't even have time to ask _what the fuck?_ because Gerard's kissing him and tugging on his lip ring and lying on top of him running his hands through his faux hawk and _wait... what?!_ Frank kisses back - of course he does - earning a little happy noise from Gerard.

"Better?" Gerard's pulled away the tiniest bit, and he's grinning – the really dorky and stupid one that should probably be less cute than it is. Frank just breathes for a bit, completely shocked. He thinks it's too early to say.

"Not sure yet" He manages, and leans up for another kiss.


End file.
